


Wicked Games

by SawyerDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Drug Use, Endverse!Cas, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Needles, Scratching, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerDay/pseuds/SawyerDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of the last time we were together floods my mind and I’m hard before I even get to his door. I take a few mind clearing breaths. The cold air is calming, but I’m still anxious. I knock and wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on the personality of endverse!Cas and it's my very first "smutty fic". If I missed any tags or anything, please let me know. The Dean in this is a Dean Smith personality, but I'm not sure that it comes across that way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for giving it a chance. 
> 
> **The drug that is used is not specified, but it's supposed to represent/look like an angel's grace.

I lie about where I’m going for the second time this month and I leave her angry and confused. I know she knows that something else is going on and the truth is, I haven’t wanted to be with her for a long time. I don’t have the balls to break it off.

 

Sometimes early in the morning I catch her watching me from the chair in the corner of our room. I can’t help but feel like she already knows how I feel, but neither of us wants to be alone, so we do what we have to do to make it work.

 

It’s not working.

 

I look down at my phone in my hand. The text that has come through makes the anticipation of what I’m about to do that much more unbearable.

 

 _Anything you want._ It says.

 

I delete the message and pocket my phone. I know what I’m doing isn’t right, but I can’t seem to function without it. I can’t live without him and everything he does to and for me.

 

The thought of the last time we were together floods my mind and I’m hard before I even get to his door. I take a few mind clearing breaths. The cold air is calming, but I’m still anxious. I knock and wait.

 

He opens the door after a few moments and my nose is assaulted by the smell of weed and incense. He smiles at me and then runs his teeth over his bottom lip while looking me up and down as if I’m a piece of meat. I can feel my face reddening under his gaze.

 

He looks like heaven. His hair messed up like he’s been fucking all day. He’s barefoot wearing a pair of tan cotton drawstring pants and a sky blue lightweight cotton button up. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a large part of his neck and collarbone are visible. I stare at the exposed skin. I can’t wait to taste it.

 

I know I shouldn’t move because we have an agreement that I’m to do as I’m told. Just standing there in his doorway when he’s this close to me is too much and I lean forward to place a kiss on his full lips. He pulls away from me and grabs me by the hair on the back of my head. He pulls me inside his apartment and slams the door without letting go of me. It hurts, but it feels so good. I need the pain and he knows it.

 

“A little uncontrolled today?” He asks. The sound of his voice enters my ears and goes straight to my dick. He lets go of my hair and pushes my jacket from my shoulders and lets it fall to the ground. He’s careful not to touch me too much and it makes me want to wrap myself around him and never let go. He walks around me like a hunter about to devour his prey. I know better than to move. If I move I won’t get what I want.

 

He stands behind me and pushes me down onto my knees. His hands are in my hair roughly pulling my head back exposing my neck. I let out a contented sigh and close my eyes. I can feel him smiling as he kisses down the side of my neck. He kneels behind me and presses his erection into my back. He lets go of my hair and runs his hands up and down my body. My breathing shallows and his fingers brush my right nipple. My hips thrust forward and I bite my lip to keep my moan to myself.

 

“Please,” I pant. I know I sound pathetic, but I want to be taken apart and put back together again. He stands behind me and taps my shoulder. I stand and face him and he gives me a quick kiss on the side of my head.

 

“Don’t move,” He says and my body tenses. I close my eyes and try to even out my breaths while I wait. I don’t hear anything, but I know what he’s doing. I know that he’s going to make me feel like a new man.

 

He’s back in a matter of moments carrying a little black box. Goosebumps break out over my skin at the sight of it and he smirks at me.

 

“Do you have it?” I ask. I know he does. I don’t need to ask. He places a hand on my waist and pushes me until my back hits the ledge of the counter. I hear a sound and I’m sure he placed the container on the counter behind me. His hands find their way to my back. His fingers play with the hem of my shirt as his lips kiss up my collarbone and neck. I let out a breath that I didn’t realize I was holding.

 

“Yes,” He breathes and takes a step back pulling my shirt up over my head. I close my eyes as his hands and lips touch every scar on my torso. Then he’s placing rubber tubing around my bicep and tightening it. My veins are visible within seconds and he has the needle pressed to the largest one. “You want it?”

 

“God, yes,” I moan and close my eyes. I know what I’m asking for, but I still don’t like to watch it happen. It reminds me of a childhood that I have been trying to forget for too long. He presses the needle gently into my skin and the bright blue liquid feels cool as it’s emptied into my vein.

 

I open my eyes and find his. They are so blue. I can feel the drug taking over my body and I totally relax. He smiles and puts the black box and all its contents away while I take a step back and lean against the counter. I close my eyes and allow myself to fall deeper and deeper into the moment.

 

I feel hands on my body, but I don’t open my eyes. This is the best part. The touching. The feeling without seeing. He pulls my hand and guides me through the small space until I’m standing freely in the living room of his apartment. I feel his torso on my back and I lean my head back onto his shoulder. His fingers are moving in circles up and down my sides. I let out a moan when he starts kissing my neck. It feels so good.

 

“Such a good boy,” He says and now I’m painfully aware of the hard on pressing against my jeans. As if on cue his right-hand makes it’s way down to the front my chest and to the front my pants. He palms my erection gently. He’s not pressing hard enough for me to feel any relief and I can’t stop my hips from thrusting forward. He bites my neck and then kisses the spot. I know it’s just a warning, but I almost want to thrust again so he’ll bite me harder.

 

He turns me around and I open my eyes. His eyes only have a small ring of blue visible. I know he’s already high. I smile at him and lean forward crashing our mouths together. At first I don’t think he’s going to kiss back and I start to pull away but then he grabs my hair roughly and presses his mouth to mine. He sighs into my mouth and digs the nails of his free hand into the skin on my back. I push him back until we’re pressed up against the wall behind us. The skin on his chest is pressed into mine and it feels like silk. I want to rip it off and wrap myself in it and never leave.

 

“Dean…” He moans and my thigh slips between his and he starts grinding his dick on me. I let out shuttered breath and stop kissing him to bite at his neck. I just want to be closer to him. I want to crawl inside him and have a home that I’ll never have to leave. I know it’s not possible but I can’t help but feel like it’s a possibility when his hands roam over my back and ass. He feels so good and so right pressed up against me like this.

 

“Bedroom,” I say and he slowly untangles himself from me and pulls me into his room. I can feel my heartbeat in my ears and it reminds me how alive I am. I’m so alive and I’m here. I’m here and I’m about to have the best sex of my life because sex with Cas is always mind-blowingly good. He sits on the edge of the large bed and starts to unbuckle my pants and I slip off my shoes and kick them under the bed.

 

I’m left standing in my boxers, pants around my ankles. Cas is still fully dressed. It feels so wrong that there is so much clothing between us. I reach down and unbutton the few buttons on his shirt and remove it as I step out of my pants. He steps forward pushing me back a little and I sway as I find my footing again. He chuckles and reaches out a hand to me. I take it without question and he spins me around so that the back of my knees hit the bed and I fall over. He laughs as he pulls my boxers down my legs. I lift my hips to help.

 

“Scoot back,” He says as he pulls the rest of his clothes off. His body in front of me is like something out of a magazine. He’s perfect. I slide back to towards the middle of the bed and let my body relax into the soft bedding underneath me while I watch him stroke his dick a few times. He throws his head back and lets out a long low moan. My own dick twitches in response. He looks down at me with a look I’ve never seen on his face before.

 

We’ve always been clear about our relationship. Things seem too real. I know that I should get up and leave but the weight of the drugs in my veins keeps me pinned to the bed. I stare at his face and try to determine the look he’s giving me, but my eyes keep closing.

 

“Dean,” He says, and I look at him again using all my strength to pull myself up on my elbows. “Don’t close your eyes.”

 

He bites his lip and starts stroking himself again and I can’t keep my eyes off of his hands as they move across his body. I know he’s teasing me but I don’t care. It’s what I want.

 

He takes a step towards the bed and my eyes find his. He’s staring at me. I feel like he can see into my soul. He knows all my secrets and fears, he knows it all and he doesn’t care. My eyes start to close, but I quickly open them when my thigh is smacked with an open hand. I look down and see that a red mark is starting to form already.

 

Cas kneels between my legs and runs his hands up my thighs touching and kissing me everywhere except where I want him to. I know that he won’t.

 

I sigh and watch him cover my body with his own. Our dicks are rubbing together in the most delightful way and I let out another moan. He covers my mouth with his hand and bites me on my collarbone hard. My hips buck up onto his torso and pleasure courses through my body. I thrust again and he bites me again.

 

I’m close to release when he surprises me.

 

“Fuck me,” He says and I freeze. We had laid down specific rules before we started this relationship and him never bottoming was number one.

 

“What?” I ask. He gets up on his knees and sighs. I can tell he wants to say something, but he’s holding back. He gets off the bed and stares down at me saying nothing. I can see the conversation he’s having with himself, but I have no idea what he’s thinking.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” He says carefully and I can’t believe that this is happening. I have dreamed about this a hundred times and he’s telling me the words I want to hear.

 

“Okay,” I tell him and sit up and scoot to the side of the bed. I’ve topped a few times but never like this. This is different and suddenly I’m kinda terrified of what this means. We had already broken rules and now this. Something is happening, but I can’t quite figure out what it is. All I know is I’m about to fuck Cas. I look at him one more time and the desire and want are back in his eyes.

 

“How do you want me?” He asks and licks his lips. I think about my answer before I say anything. I know what I want to say right away, but I should weigh my options before I decide because this could be the first and last time that this happens.

 

“I want to see you,” I say. He walks over and straddles my lap and kisses my shoulder. I close my eyes and let the feeling of his mouth and body wash over me.

 

I wonder if he knows the effect he has on me? Does he know he’s all I think about, even when I’m with my girlfriend? He might be ruining my life and I don’t care. I can’t think about anything except him and his stupid blue eyes and sex hair. Not to mention his mouth. His glorious, sent from heaven, mouth.

 

I grab him around his middle and lay back so he’s sitting on top of me. His hands are resting on my chest and he’s looking at me with another look I’m not used to. I keep my hands on his waist and he grinds down on me. I throw my head back and moan and he laughs.

 

“Come on, Dean. Fuck me.” He says. I can still feel the drugs in my veins and I flip us over so I’m on top of him. I can’t be sure, but I think he just actually whimpered.

 

“I want you so fucking bad, Cas. So fucking bad.”

 

I lean back on my heels and look around the bed for the lube Cas usually has laying around. I find it and open the cap. Cas lets out a low groan and I don’t know if I can do this anymore. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to last. He looks too good under me.

 

“Have me, Dean,” He says. He thrusts his hips into the air and moans again. He’s still teasing me and whatever he’s trying to do is working. It’s working, and God I don’t want him to stop. I squeeze out a liberal amount of lube onto my fingers and rub Cas’s entrance.

 

“Is this what you want, Cas? You want me to fuck you?”

 

“Yes,” Cas moans and closes his eyes. I slowly press a finger into him and his hips rise up off the bed and I push them back down with my free hand. Holding him down, I move my index finger in and out slowly to open him up.

 

“Good?” I ask. I know he likes it cause he can’t stop moving and gasping for breath. After a few moments, I slide in another finger.

 

“Fuck.”

 

My eyes trail down his body and land on his dick. I want to taste it. I know that I shouldn’t because it’s a rule that we put in place for a reason, but it looks so inviting sitting there leaking all over the place. It twitches and my mouth starts watering. I look up and I see Cas watching me. My fingers still and I reach my other hand to touch him.

 

“Dean,” I freeze at his voice, maybe he doesn’t want this. Is he going to tell me to stop? Did I ruin everything? “Do it.”

 

I have never felt so much adrenaline in my life. I don’t know if it’s the drugs or just me. I reach my hand out and give him a few good strokes before I lean down and take him into my mouth. I start moving my fingers again and Cas is making the most beautiful noises. Noises I didn’t know he could make. I groan in response and his hand finds the back of my head and pushes my face down into his crotch. I want to gag, but I know if I do I’ll puke. I’ll ruin everything.

 

He moves his hands and I sit up removing my mouth with a wet pop while adding a third finger. I add a bit more lube and start moving my fingers around inside him curling them up and down over and over.

 

“Dean, if you don’t stop doing that I’m going to come. We both know once that happens I’m totally useless.” As if to make his point his hips come up off the bed again and he moans so loudly that my breath gets caught in my throat. His eyes are closed and he looks totally blissed out. This is happening. I’m going to fuck him. He wants me to fuck him. He wants me.

 

I slow my fingers and pull them out slowly. His eyes snap open and I know he wants to say something but my mouth is back on him before he can. Both hands find the back of my head and he holds me still while he fucks my mouth. His breathing starts to change and I know It won’t be much longer until he comes. I push his hands away from my head and sit up feeling around for the condom I know is lying near me. I find it and put it on as fast as possible and look up to see Cas messing with the lube. He places a few drops on his fingers and pushes them inside himself.

 

“Fuck, Cas.” I have lost the ability to think. He’s perfect. Laying there fucking himself with his own fingers. I crawl up the length of Cas’ body and kiss him. His arms come up around my neck and he rolls his hips up to me. His erection pressing into my stomach.

 

“Do it,” He breathes. I move my hand down to my dick and line it up. Cas’s nails are digging into my back in anticipation and I slowly push in. The heat is almost too much. I don’t think this is going to last long. I push in slowly and wait a few moments for him to get adjusted.

 

“Fucking move. I swear to God if I can walk after this, it’s over.”

 

I pull out just enough to make him squirm and slam into his as hard as I can. That shut him up. After a few slow thrusts, I pick up the pace. Cas’s breath is coming out, in short, hard bursts. His legs wrap around me and pull me in closer. Our mouths crash together and I know that I’m going to have a bruised upper lip and no doubt claw marks up and down my back. The thought of having Cas’s marks on my body is too much and I can feel the first moments of my orgasm. I thrust harder as I reach down and take him into my hand and stroke him to the rhythm of my thrusts.

 

“Cas, I’m gonna…Oh, shit,” It’s too late. My orgasm hits me and I see stars while filling the condom inside Cas. I can feel him tightening around me and I almost think I have died and gone to heaven. I look down just in time to see Cas come all over himself and my hand. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open. His face is flushed and he’s perfect. I can’t help but stare. He opens his eyes and stares right back.

 

“Dean.”

 

“Cas?”

 

“I-I want you to stay.” He says. I feel like my heart is going to explode and burst right out of my chest.

 

“I can stay. I can do that for you.” I say. I pull out of him take off the condom and throw it somewhere in the room. I can deal with it later. I lay next to him and he pulls me into his arms after wiping himself down with his discarded shirt.

 

This is new. It’s new and exciting and terrifying because I don’t know what it means. I want to believe that this is the real Cas, but I can’t help but feel like it’s the effect of the drugs. It has to be.

 

“Dean, I think we need to renegotiate the terms of our contract,” he says. I look at him and his eyes are closed, almost asleep.

 

“Yeah, Cas. We can do that,” I reply and watch as he falls asleep. I watch him for I don’t know how long before I’m coming down from my high and I’m finally able to sleep. He’s warm next to me and while I know that this could be the end of Cas and I, I can’t help but feel like this is where I’m supposed to be. In his arms, in his bed, content, and feeling happy.

 


End file.
